Lucy Hoshibuki ✮ Dream All Stars Live
���� Información General �� �� Idols Lucy Hoshibuki Coord: 'Starry Princess Coord '''Cyalume Coord: 'Super Cyalume Lucy Hoshibuki Coord 'Canción: 'Symphony '''Puesto: Adalia Smith ���� Preguntas �� �� * ¿Por qué deberían votar por ti?: Lucy: Etto... Quiero traer vida a B5, ¡Hacer que sea la mejor generación de este gran equipo! Traer felicidad y esplendor a toooodo el mundo. Creo que tengo el potencial suficiente para hacer esto y más. Espero que si entro, pueda hacer feliz a la gente y aprender y madurar como persona :3 * ¿Por qué quieres ser de B5?: ''' '''Lucy: Quiero cumplir mi sueño, de ser una gran representante, por así decirlo, de los sueños de las personas. Hmm... Lucy Hoshibuki, la princesa de los sueños... Suena bien. ... Ehhhhhh Bueno continuando por donde iba... Traer sonrisas y hacer despertar el sueño de muchas personas, que seguro que se encuentra dormido, en su interior... * ¿Qué le dirias a tus fans?: Lucy: Muchas gracias por todo. Por apoyarme, por ayudarme... Por creer en mí y en parte, hacerme aprender. Espero no decepcionarles y... y... eso :3 No sé muy bien que decir... Creo que lo saben día a día, lo que me trasmiten. Muhcas gracias por todo. ���� Video ���� En este live, podreís visualizar como se vería el live como si fueses un espectador más, viendo todas las escenas que se verían dentro del Making Drama, aprovechando que el Making Drama estará presente durante casi todo el live. Esta animación está hecha gracias al programa MMD (Miku Miku Dance). He hecho lo mejor que he podido en este tiempo, intentando que quedase lo mejor posible. Esto no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de varios modeladores y diseñadores dedicados a este programa. Dentro del vídeo se encuentran todos sus nombres. Espero que os guste mucho. El vídeo comienza cuando en la sección del "���� Live ����" lo indique. (El coord utilizado en el modelo no es el que realmente utiliza). ���� Antes del Live ���� *Antes de entrar en la sala de cambio Lucy: Bueno... aquí estoy... Una vez que atraviese ssta puerta, estaré ante el escenario, haciendo unos de los lives más importantes de los que he hecho hasta ahora. Puede que este, cambie mucho. Ahora que miro para atrás... Veo lo mucho aue he crecido y madurado. Me encantaban las idols, queria ser una. Practique mucho tiempo para poder debutar y pasarmelo de maravilla. Llegué perdida, a mi primer evento. Por suerte, una persona estaba cerca... Ada -chan~. Que afortunada fui de encontrarla. Respecto a ese evento... bueno... al menos fue divertido :'3 Esto de PriPara me ha traido muchas cosas buenas, pero tambien he preocupado a mucha gente... ¡Con mis cosas tontas! Por suerte... Hubo gente ahí, que no se dieron por vencido, y me ayudaron a superar ese bache. Ya está todo dicho, he pasado muchos momentos divertidos y amargos, de los que no me arrepiento. Asi que... Lucy: ¡Lucy Hoshibuki, A BRILLAR! Cambio thumb|432x432px|centre Lucy: ¡YEY! 3: thumb|432x432px|centre Meganee: Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets. Lucy: ¡Idol Time Count Down! Meganee: Simple, no sobrecargado, pero magnífico. Un conjunto hecho por Lucy que pega con su estilo y la respresenta. ¡Mucha suerte, aspirante! Lucy: ¡Starry Princess Coord! En el escenario Comienza la música Lucy: ¡¡Making Drama, Switch On!! Público ¿...Cómo? ���� Live ���� (Aquí comienza el vídeo) I’ve been hearing symphonies Before all I heard was silence A rhapsody for you and me And every melody is timeless Life was stringing me along Then you came and you cut me loose Was solo singing on my own Now I can’t find the key without you And now your song is on repeat And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete So if you want the truth I just wanna be part of your symphony Will you hold me tight and not let go Symphony Like a love song on the radio Will you hold me tight and not let go I’m sorry if it’s all too much Every day you’re here, I’m healing And I was runnin' out of luck I never thought I’d find this feeling 'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies Before all I heard was silence A rhapsody for you and me (A rhapsody for you and me) And every melody is timeless And now your song is on repeat And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete So if you want the truth I just wanna be part of your symphony Will you hold me tight and not let go Symphony Like a love song on the radio Will you hold me tight and not let go Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah ah, ah And now your song is on repeat And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete So if you want the truth (Oh, oh, oh) (Aquí acaba el vídeo) ¡Cyalume Time! thumb|432px|centre I just wanna be part of your symphony Will you hold me tight and not let go Symphony Like a love song on the radio Symphony Will you hold me tight and not let go Symphony Like a love song on the radio Will you hold me tight and not let go Categoría:Lucy Hoshibuki Live Categoría:Dream All Star Event